Hello!Project Get Together 2013 Ceremony
'Hello!Project Get Together 2013 Ceremony '(ローチケ2013セレモニーを一緒に取得するプロジェクト) was a Hello!Project concert event that took place on August 14,2013 and August 17,2013.At the event,the judges (Abe Natsumi,Makoto & Tsunku) and fans were able to choose member's titles within their respective groups and the Hello!Project.Only H.P SUPER IDOLS. and Egao Lights participated in this event.The indies group OWLS×CHARM was announced at this concert. Setlist H.P SUPER IDOLS. Setlist (08.14.13) #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku - All #Love MACHINE - Morning Musume #Dot Dot Dot -Happy Jikan #Dschingis Khan -Berryz Koubou #Kanashiki Amefuri -C-ute #MC 1 #Suppin HATARAKU! -Y.okatta #Please Miniskirt Postwomen! -S/mileage #Go Girl Go! -Ka-wa-ii! #Chisana Happy Day -Chisana Hana #MC 2 #Egao YES NUDE -Mitsui Aika #QUEEN AI -Nakamura Ayame #Yurusanai Ai,Ai,Ai -Kawazu Autumn #MINOR LOVE -Saburo Eri #ADULT -Akiyama Mei #Award Ceremony *Sexiest Soloist: Kawazu Autumn *Funniest Berryz Koubou Member: Tokunaga Chinami *Best Dancer in Berikyuu: Shimizu Saki and Nakajima Saki *Best Artist: Hoi Daiyu *Best Trick-ster in Hello!Pro: Sun Fang *Weirdest Hello!Pro Member: Mahiro Rima *Strongest Hello!Pro Member: Sudo Maasa *Bookworm: Saburo Mami *Most Sensible Member: Yajima Maimi *Cutest Hello!Pro Member: Michishige Sayumi and Tsugunaga Momoko *Most Reliable Hello!Pro Member: Saburo Eri *Best Dancer in Morning Musume: Muramoto Chie *Most Fashionable Hello!Project Member: Natsuyaki Miyabi *Funniest Morning Musume Member: Suzuki Kanon *Most Awesome Ka-wa-ii! Member: Suzuki Hoshi *Most Awesome S/mileage Member: Saito Kotomi *Most Trusted Chisana Hana Member: Arakawa Kame *Most Elegant Hello!Pro Member: Sugaya Risako *Tomboy of the Hello!Project: Tang Juan and Kudo Haruka *Hello!Project Princess: Fukumura Mizuki *Most Unique Singing Voice: Shimizu Saki *Most unpopular School Girl: Wang Dao Ming *Most popular School Girl: Suzuki Airi *Biggest Hello!Project Wotas: Fukuda Kanon,Ikuta Erina & Hsaoi Zhe Egao Lights Setlist (08.17.13) #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL - All #Beach Ongaku! - Tropical Ongaku #ImaginationGLiTTER- GLiTTER #IMPACT! - Golden ✩ Star #Romance no Tochuu -Juice=Juice #MC 1 #Moetatsu Haato - Intense♥ #LOVE Rison - Uchota~ #Happytaimu!Iwatte Kudasai! - All #Award Ceremony *Loudest Hello!Pro Member: Yamaguchi Eri *Funniest Juice=Juice Member: Shiro Maria *Best Dancer: Hojo Jun *Best Artist: Uemura Akari *Best Trick-ster in Hello!Pro: Kyou Miwa *Weirdest Hello!Pro Member: Hatoyama Natsuko *Strongest Hello!Pro Member: Higashiyama Midori *Bookworm: Matsumoto Yukiko *Most Sensible Member: Fujimoto Saki *Cutest Hello!Pro Member: Miyazaki Yuka and Arikara Erika *Most Unique Singing Voice: Kanazawa Tomoko *Most unpopular School Girl: Xiao Miya *Most popular School Girl: Takagi Sayuki *Sexiest Hello!Pro Member: Kawaichi Madoka *Best Leader: Higashiyama Midori *Best Liar: Goto Naomi *Biggest Hello!Project Wotas: Miyamoto Karin,Etsuko Mika Trivia *The members were allowed to give two minute speeches,but it was their choice if they wanted to. *The Morning OG members and the Happy Jikan GG members were allowed to give the members the awards. *For the H.P SUPER IDOLS concert,the groups switched single outfits: **Morning Musume & Berryz Koubou **Happy Jikan & C-ute **Ka-wa-ii! & Y.okatta **Soloist wore the same outfits **S/mileage & Chisana Hana *The group OWLS×CHARM was revaled at the H.P SUPER IDOLS concert. *The event took place at the Osaka Kyocera Dome. Category:Hello! Project Category:2013 Concerts Category:2013 DVDs